C'est La Mort
by char-tomio
Summary: Such is life, such is death. Death is inevitable, but sometimes, death is not the end of a relationship.


**C'est la Mort**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story. This is based on the song of the same title by The Civil Wars.**

"Ne, nee." Yamamoto smiled at his relatively shorter friend.

"What?" asked Chrome.

Yamamoto was holding a really bright smile that matched the afternoon sun. It was like he was holding something big.

"Is there.." squeaked the bluenette, "..Something good?"

"Yep. I uh, have leukemia."

All the blood in Chrome's face left as her feet stopped pounding the downhill gravel road. Her chin quivered. Yamamoto Takeshi similarly lost the smile in his face.

"I was just joking." said Yamamoto worriedly, "You weren't really paying attention to me a lot."

"Don't ever joke like that again.." said Chrome, walking some more paces in front of him.

Yamamoto frowned and caught up with her. "Ne, don't make me run. I just got home from a blood donation. I didn't go for a medical exam."

The bluenette stopped in her tracks. Yamamoto frowned, seeing his little friend in silent tears. She wiped her face with her oversized sleeves. Yamamoto placed her head near his arm.

"Maa, maa, you're crying again. Don't worry, I'm super healthy. That won't happen."

Chrome tried to nod weakly in response. Looking up, he was back to normal. Nothing was wrong anymore. His smile was once again radiant as ever.

* * *

"Ne, ne.." Yamamoto smiled weakly.

Chrome forced a smile, grasping his hand fervently. It wasn't as warm as before. Cold, trembling, pale. She wanted so much to get angry at him, but there was no time left.

"I'm not gonna die, so don't worry." said Yamamoto, weakly trying to sit up.

"That will happen if you go to the hospital." said Chrome, her voice breaking.

"This is just a fever." smiled Yamamoto.

Chrome tried to nod. It was just yesterday when he saw a five-month-old medical document saying that he was positive for leukemia. Maybe that was the reason for his sudden surprising actions like asking her if she wanted him to download a movie or even waiting at the university's gate and waiting for her to come out.

That was one of her most treasured moments. She had recently found out where he was living and had been staying with him ever since for the vacation. Everything was still a big blur to her. Especially upon discovering that he had already planned everything to do for his last five months, his final being this very week. His farewell was imminent and inevitable. And he is blissfully unaware that she had already found out about his condition.

To think that two years had passed ever since he had made that bad joke about having leukemia.

"Yamamoto-kun."

"Yeah?"

"No one knows you live here?"

Yamamoto smiled weakly. "I'm sorry about this."

Life was pretty hard in that tiny apartment of his. It was once filled with dirty laundry and cartons of milk, only tidied up with Chrome's frequent visits.

"I don't have any objection with you living in here." Chrome muttered.

His brown eyes widened a bit. "Huh, really now..?"

"Just.. Just let me stay here. That's all." said Chrome.

Yamamoto smiled. "Ahaha.. Sure."

A half-hour of silence came in between the two. Chrome fidgeted. There should be no more room for silence, and yet, he needed some rest. His life could possibly be prolonged if he stayed in the hospital. But Yamamoto wouldn't concede.

After all, he only had a week to live.

"You aren't going to say goodbye?" asked the bluenette straightforwardly, trying to swallow all that shyness.

"Why? You're leaving?" asked Yamamoto.

"You have leukemia. This is your last week. You could die tonight."

"Oh, that."

Chrome grasped his feeble arm. "I don't understand how casual you are with all of these."

"I can't show you my weak side."

"You don't need to. You really aren't going to say goodbye?"

"Goodbye. There."

"Stop being so casual."

"Then you want a dramatic goodbye?"

"Why do you have to be so dense..?"

Yamamoto noticed the crack in her voice. He knew that she was going to bring it up anytime and yes, she was right, no matter how much they both wanted to deny it. He could die tonight. He wiped the silver trail off her face with his thumbs and embraced her tightly.

"Can I make a request?" asked the raven-haired male.

"Hm?"

"Can you stay here tonight?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Chrome felt his clothes getting more damp with her tears. "Can I make a request too?"

"Go ahead."

"Promise me.."

"Promise me what?"

The bluenette momentarily held back her tears. "Promise me.. You'll wait."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Take me when you leave." pleaded Chrome, whose tears were showing from the cracks in her voice.

"If I was in your place, I'd really say that, but I can't." said Yamamoto, "I want to see you smiling, enjoying the rest of your days with someone else alive."

"Stop. I can't do that."

"You can-"

"No. I want to follow you. I want to stay. Don't go. Don't go without me."

Yamamoto swiped her blue hair away and pressed his lips against her forehead. "I still can't do that. I'm staying awake until tomorrow. I'll try."

"Stay awake forever. With me. Please."

"Until death, I'll stay with you."

* * *

_Swan dived down, eleven stories high_

_Hold your breath, until you see the light_

_You can sink to the bottom of the sea_

_Just don't go without me._

_Go, get lost, where no one can be found_

_Drink so long and deep until you drown_

_Say your goodbyes but darling if you please_

_Don't go without me._

_C'est la vie_

_C'est la mort_

_You and me_

_Forevermore_

_Let's walk down the road has no end_

_Steal away wherever angels tread_

_Heaven or Hell, or somewhere in between_

_Cross your heart, to take me when you leave_

_Don't go.._

_Please don't go.._

_Don't go without me._

* * *

A funeral was held with family and friends as witnesses. Apparently, he didn't wake up the next morning and she died two days after due to lack of sleep, starvation and stress. She never informed anyone about his death and kept his corpse in the same place in bed for the whole two days. She was beside him when she followed along.

They were hardly apart in life and they didn't have a reason to separate them in death.

A brunette with unruly hair and his blond girlfriend were visibly mourning. A silverette and an elder muscular man had a pained expression in his face, but kept a strong facade.

All the women could hardly speak with the sudden disappearance. Yamamoto's father was in the worst mood in his life.

After all, nothing is more difficult than a father burying his child.

"Chrome-chan didn't commit suicide, didn't she?" asked Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"She didn't. She committed murder." said Reborn.

"I don't know if you're being sarcastic on that, Reborn-san." said Gokudera Hayato.

"Manslaughter is a more appropriate word, I think." said Reborn as his eyes drifted to the grave markers.

"I don't really get it, Reborn. Is there something we don't know about?" asked Tsuna.

"She was three weeks pregnant when she died."

**In memory of Hanashima Mikuni (1.27.1996-11.26.12, leukemia) and my cousin Sumikeru Natoru (1.27.1995-11.27.12, barbiturate overdose).**

**Dear Jeremi-niisan, if you're reading this, I hope you learn NOT to joke about leukemia again. It feels as horrible as getting run over by a train until my innards are stretched 10 miles across the railing.**

**Hopefully, this doesn't happen to me, or to Jeremi-niisan.**

**Any resemblance to events are coincidental, except for my cousin's story.**

**And because this is my original story from my original novel.**

**Thank you, Amano-sensei for letting me borrow and, how do I put this..kill your characters repeatedly. I only hope you have secured multiple insurances for each and every one of them.**


End file.
